


Let's Play

by BlissfullyIntoxicated



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Yooran cuddles, I'm a slut for these two, M/M, Of course it'd be Yooran, Saeran is a good boyfriend, They watch jacksepticeye and markiplier, This is my first fanfic omg, Yoosung is a scaredy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfullyIntoxicated/pseuds/BlissfullyIntoxicated
Summary: Yoosung introduces Saeran to his favorite Let’s Players on YouTube.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole one-shot started from my best friend and I talking about me wearing Markpiler PJ pants in my Saeran cosplay then it turned into a headcanon about how Saeran would like Jack’s Antisepticeye and Mark’s Darkiplier. But anyway, this is like the first fic I’ve ever written and posted and of course it’d be about Yooran.
> 
> Oh! Also, possible trigger warning for slight descriptions of a very brief mention of suicide during the Antisepticeye video they watch.

Yoosung jumped onto his bed, plopping down next to Saeran. "Alright!" he said pulling out his phone he held it up for both of them to see it clearly. He clicked the ‘YouTube’ icon which pulled up the white and red screen with tons videos on it. Yoosung excitedly scrolled through a bunch of them.

"So… you're going to make me watch some random idiots on the internet play video games?" not fully understanding his excitement over the whole thing. He raised an eyebrow as the gamer clicked an icon of a man with bright green hair and his mouth wide open. "I can just watch you play."  
  
“Noooo, it’s not that same. This guy is funny, and likes to yell a lot.” He explained as they waited for the video to buffer. “His name is Sean, but he goes by Jack.”

“You yell a lot when you play games, too.” He turned to look at Yoosung slightly. “I don’t see wha-“

 _WHACK! “TOP O’ THE MORNIN’ TO YA LADDIES”_ Suddenly a loud high-pitched Irish accented voice came from the small device in front of them, causing Saeran to jump a bit earning a giggle from Yoosung. _“MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE”_

“Fuck he’s loud.”

“I told you.”

He did. But God this guy was annoying. What was he yelling about? There was nothing even happening. Is he always this loud? “I bet his neighbors hate him.” Yoosung laughed again at his comment.

“Just watch Saeran, I promise you’ll like him!”

Saeran let out a sigh trying to focus on the small screen in front of them as the man shouted at some pixelated people. He’d stamp papers and let them go. “Sooo what’s the point of this game? It’s not like the games I’m used to seeing you play.”

“Ah, this is a different kind of game. It’s called Papers, Please and he ha-” He stopped and paused the video turning to Saearan. “He explained in the beginning what it was about….” He pouted his lips a bit realizing that Saeran wasn’t paying attention. “You weren’t listening were you?”

Saean looked away guiltily seeing his face sadden a bit. “He… uh… I was listening. I just wasn’t clear on what was going on.” He lied. Well, it was true he had no idea what was going on because he wasn’t listening.

 “Riiiiight.” Eyeing the redhead with doubt. “Well, in the game he plays as an immigration inspector and gets to decide who can and can’t enter the GLORY GREATEST COUNTRY OF ARSTOTZKAN” he shouted at the very end, earning a rather puzzled look from Saeran. “Just waaaaatch” he whined as he started it again.

“Okay, okay.” He huffed watching the green haired man yell and talk to these fictional people; putting on the worst fake Russian accent he’d ever heard. It was cringe worthy.  
  
_“WELCOME GLORY GREATEST!”_ The man shouted.

Oh, so that’s what Yoosung was yelling about it. He was catching on as he watched but still couldn’t shake his annoying voice out of his head, this guy’s pitch was everywhere and nowhere all at once. One minute he’d be _‘Oh hello little old lady~’_ to _‘DENIED! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY COUNTRY!’_ to be honest Saeran kind of liked it when he yelled at people get the hell out of his line.

As the video went on Yoosung caught Saeran smiling a bit at the things Jack was saying and actually enjoying himself. He couldn’t help but stare at him as he watched the video. He hoped he could watch more videos like this with him. He had another Let’s Player he wanted to show him after this so maybe they could watch both of his favorites together.

_“….. LIKE A BOSS… and high fives all around! WAPOOSH WAPOOSH BUT THANK YOU GUYS AND I’LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!”_

Yoosung turned back to the screen and trying to stop the next video from popping up but was too slow so he just paused it, and set the phone in his lap turning to Saeran once again this time with his face animated and joyful. “So! What did you think of Jack?”  
  
Saeran thought for a bit before answering knowing depending on his answer that smile would drop, and he loved seeing his face shine like this. He knew Yoosung loved doing things with him, he was always trying to get him into stuff they could do together. The whole gaming thing didn’t work out too well, it ended up with Saeran breaking one of Saeyoung’s computers and him been “grounded” from touching any computers for the next three months. So he guessed Yoosung thought the next best thing was for them to watch video games together. He opened his mouth finally speaking “He was… loud,” His eyes adverting a bit. “But he was funny, I guess.”  
  
Yoosung’s eyes widen and he wrapped his arms around Saeran knocking him over on the bed. “I knew you’d like him! I told you he was funny!” he rubbed his cheek against the other boy’s causing a groaning noise from Saeran. He tried to push Yoosung off him and his finger accidently hit the phone’s screen unpausing the next video. They both heard the familiar WHACK and the Irish accent. Yoosung sat up off of Saeran holding the phone in his lap. Saeran sat up as well and they stared down at the video.

 _“And welcome back to carving pumpkins!”_ His hair was a dark color green in this video. Saeran liked this color better, it wasn’t as annoying. The man held a huge pumpkin and sat in the middle of the room, and the face cam was full screened, unlike last time.

“Ahh… I don’t like this video…”

“Why not?” Saeran adjusted himself crisscrossing his legs getting comfortable again.

“It’s a bit creepy…” his face winced, and he went to click off it when he suddenly felt a hand stopping him.

“I want to watch it,” Saeran said with interest. The fact Yoosung was creeped out by it made him wonder what was so bad about it. His last video wasn’t scary at all he couldn’t see this man being creepy even if he tried. Besides the difference of this video already had him hooked, it didn’t seem like he was playing a game this time.

“Fine. But I’m not watching!” Yoosung closed his eyes and left the phone on his legs as he crossed his arms pouting again. Saeran rolled his eyes at the boy and grabbed the phone off of him to see it better.

“Whatever”

The Irish man was his normal happy-go-lucky self so he couldn’t figure out what had Yoosung so defiant that he wouldn’t watch it. In this video it seemed to be Halloween, Saeran only recognized the holiday for all the candy Saeyoung and MC brought home, which he ate most of leaving only the things he didn’t want for them. But he knew Halloween was known for it’s scary themes, not that he found them as such. He continued the video and the man had now finished drawing the face on the pumpkin.

“Ha, that’s bad” rather amused at the stupid black inked face. Then suddenly something happened. It was only a second but he caught it and the man seemed to as well as he got up to go check it out walking off screen. The video changed and the man was on the side of the screen, but he didn’t seem… right. Just as quickly as it happened the video went back to normal and the man returned and started to carry on, as usual, carving the pumpkin and joking around, but the strange happenings continued making Jack stop again. This time when the face popped up it was clearer, it was a darker more evil version of the happy man. Saeran hummed at this, it was getting good now.

Yoosung’s eyes were now open and had been looking over at the video despite his protests of not wanting to watch it. He leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder speaking again, “I really don’t like this part…” hearing the hitch in the boy’s voice Saeran wrapped his arm around him pulling him close to his chest, Yoosung grabbed on Saeran’s sweater burying his face into the fabric. Just then the video glitched again and the green haired man stopped what he was doing as it switched from his dark version to his normal self, he looked like he was in a trance and began to slit his own throat, killing himself.

“Wow, I didn’t see that coming!” He said probably little too enthusiastic at the sudden turn of events. The video changed entirely showing the evil Jack again, he yelled at the camera and the video ended going black. Saeran let out a whistle. “Maybe this dude isn’t so bad after all.”

Yoosung shot up out of Saeran’s embrace “That’s one of his worst videos!”

“He’s not like dead though is he?”

“No… That’s just a special thing he did for Halloween. It’s his dark alter ego called, Antisepticeye.”

“I like it.”

Yoosung just gave him a glare grabbing the phone back, clicking out of Jack’s videos. Going to another page, this time some weird guy with… Saeran narrowed his eyes… a pink mustache? What the fuck?

“We’re going to watch Mark now. He’s super funny, and a great guy! He gives to a lot of charities and stuff.”

“Sounds like a goody two shoes.”

“He’s a nice person! And he’s half Korean!”

“Right, start the next video.”

Yoosung scrolled through all his videos before deciding to go with his most popular one - Five Nights at Freddy’s. It was one of the games that freaked him out, but… he gazed over at Saeran, with his boyfriend by his side, he’d be okay. He felt comforted when he had wrapped his arm around him earlier. He clicked the video and Mark’s booming voice sounded throughout the room.

_“Hellooo everybody my name is Markiplier, and welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's”_

The man had black hair and wore glasses. His webcam sat up in the corner just like the previous man did. There didn’t seem to be much to this game, the camera could only move side to side and you could close doors, turn on a light, and pull up security cameras, but the dark theme got his attention. “So this one is about… what?”

“Okay, so you play as a security guard at this kid themed restaurant where the animatronic robots come and try to kill you every night, you have to survive all five nights, without being stuffed into a suit or running out of power. It’s one of the scariest games, _ever_!”

“Uh huuuh.” Not believing him in the slightest, Yoosung’s ‘scary’ and his ‘scary’ had totally different meanings. It was only a bit ago the boy was cowering at a video that was all an act, and now he’s watching a game where evil robots try to kill you? Though as the game went on he quickly realized it as only because he was sitting right next to him that he was okay with watching it. Yoosung’s hand had intertwined with his own in Saeran’s lap.

Things started to pick when the robots started to move, the man started to yell and make weird noises into the mic that made Saeran question this guy’s sanity. It wasn’t even that scary? But the man freaked out at almost every little thing, calling the robots names as his voice cracked like a prepubescent teenager. Suddenly the power meter hit zero and the small room of the game was plunged into darkness causing the man and Yoosung to let out a frightened gasp.

“Haven’t you seen this?”

“Y-Yeah, but that doesn’t make it any less scary.”

Searan smiled at the pink tint on the boy’s face. The man on the screen started to hyperventilate and shout when the flashing eyes of the animatronic bear appeared at the door. Then 6 am came and there was the dinging of a bell. “Oh, hey, he made it through the first night alive.” He was actually surprised because he thought for sure Mark would have died right there. He was a bit disappointed, though, he wanted to see this idiot’s over the top reaction to his death. But the next night started and it seemed to be harder than the first one. Good. He smirked as the man freaked out even more; clearly having more trouble with this night. There was more yelling with over exaggerated talking to characters in the game.

Yoosung had been holding the phone up for the both of them for almost fifteen minutes, and his hand had begun to shake, Saeran noticed this taking the device from him. “Scared?” Saeran moved his right arm up so Yoosung could move around it.

 “No! My arm was just getting tired.” He let go of the hand he had been holding and climbed into his boyfriend's lap. His legs laid across him, and he wrapped his arms around Saean’s neck in an embrace, laying his head on his shoulder.

 “Sure.” Saeran switched the phone to his other hand, moving his left arm around the boy so he could hold him he brought the phone closer for them to see. Saeran flashed a smile down at Yoosung though he didn’t see it. While Saeran was distracted by the blond hair on him Yoosung’s grip got tighter then there was an _“OH FUCK!”_ from the man. Saeran turned just in time to see the fox animatronic enter the room emitting a high-pitch shrieking sound followed by screaming from both Yoosung and the Let’s Player. The man on the screen was sobbing trying to catch his breath grabbing his chest like he was having a heart attack. Saeran couldn’t help but laugh. That’s what he was waiting for.

“Saeraaan that wasn’t funny.” Yoosung snapped at him.

“Well, it wasn’t scary.” Saeran snapped back.

 _“And as always I will see you in the next video! Buh-bye!”_ The man signed off and the outro music played. Saeran paused the video and rubbed Yoosung’s back.

“How did you like Mark?” Yoosung pulled his head back a bit to see Saeran’s face more clearly.

“Eh, he was over the top. All his reactions didn’t seem real.”

Yoosung frowned, “They are real, and Mark isn’t fake. I’m sure that’s how my reactions would be if I played that game in a dark room by myself.” He shuddered at the thought of doing that.

Saeran tilted his head to the side and thought on that, he could actually see him freaking out arms flailing wildly. He let out a chuckle and agreed with him on that. If he could see Yoosung reacting the same way. Maybe the man hadn’t been faking it, and he’s really bad with horror like Yoosung is.

Saeran scrolled through more of Markiplier’s videos, there were a few that seemed intriguing enough, but nothing that caught his immediate attention. “Hey,” he nudged Yoosung a bit. “Does this Mark guy have an alter ego like the loud Irish man?”

Yoosung spluttered not expecting him to refer to Jack as ‘the loud Irish man’ but also the fact he wanted to watch something similar to Antisepticeye. “Uh… Yeah. He’s called Darkiplier.” He brought his arms around front so he could take the phone typing in the search bar. “I don’t remember what videos he’s in, just that there is that one where he was just sitting in a dark room smiling really creepily…” he clicked on a Darkiplier compilation video someone had made.

So far it wasn’t all that creepy, but it could have been the fact it was just a bunch of scenes split up into one video. Though the very end got his attention and apparently Yoosung’s as well because he gave the phone back to Saeran wrapping his arms around him again whimpering in his ear. He took the phone and ruffled his hair. Darkiplier’s voice got softer and softer and distorted. The video darkened and the heart beating effect got louder it was almost overwhelming until Yoosung couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Ahh! Turn it off! Turn it off!” He cried out and hiding his face behind Saeran’s back.

Saeran touched the screen stopping the video and he turned off the phone. “I think we’ve had enough YouTube for the night” he felt Yoosung’s head nod in agreement. Saeran leaned up tossing the phone onto the nightstand next to the bed before bringing a hand to Yoosung’s head. “Hey, look at me.”

He turned to face him, and the hand that was on his head was now at his face. He felt the warmth of Saeran’s hand calming down a bit. His eyes flickered up to meet teal ones. “So… did you at least like them?”

“They’re not so bad. Maybe we could watch more together sometime.”

Yoosung’s face lit up with glee his lips finding the red headed twin’s.

Saeran was surprised at the sudden kiss but it wasn’t unwelcome, he smiled into the kiss returning it before they pulled away. “You’re a dork you know that?”

“Yeah!” he nodded cheerfully. “But I’m yours!”

“You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jack and Mark, so anything negative Saeran had to say was just his opinions because I love them to death, they are my absolute favorite Let’s Players.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. Feedback is welcome since I'm still learning. Thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
